


Heartache Tonight

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [20]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Separations, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor betrays his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing:Taylor/Avery/Zac  
> Song: Heartache Tonight  
> Prompt: Threesome

Heartache Tonight

Avery rolled her eyes as she glared at Taylor. They had been arguing non-stop for the last week, arguing and just plain not getting along. She hated to say it but she thought she might have been better if she had just gotten divorced from him now instead of wasting her whole life on him. But she felt she had to stay with him because of their kids. They had two beautiful babies who didn't deserve to grow up in a broken home.

"Just fucking call Zac and have him come over," she muttered through gritted teeth as she sat down on the couch. Zac, the man who had been responsible for their latest arguments. Zac was Taylor's brother and Taylor seemed to always want him around. A fact that Avery didn't like because if she was being honest again she'd have to say she found herself attracted to him as well. She found herself attracted to both Hanson brothers.

"I planned on it," Taylor replied back sarcastically as he watched Avery sit down on the couch. They had been arguing again but that was nothing new. Lately that's all they ever did and it was always over his baby brother. Taylor really didn't see why Avery was changing her tune all of a sudden about spending so much time with Zac. For the past three years of their marriage he had always been around and Avery never complained but now, now she was always bitching about it.

Huffing Avery just crossed her arms watching as Taylor took his cell phone out calling Zac. She didn't even try to pay attention to their conversation. Instead she just turned the tv on and stopped when she got to The Walking Dead. She had almost forgot it was Sunday and that the show she watched religiously was on.

Hanging up from talking to Zac, Taylor laid his phone on the table. "Zac's not coming alone. He is bringing his new girlfriend Helen with him," he informed Avery knowing she'd be pleased that it wasn't just Zac. She'd have somebody she could talk to as well.

"I didn't know he had time to get a girlfriend with all the time he spends with you," Avery snapped as she kept her eyes on the tv. The only highlight being that it was a Daryl Dixon scene. She knew she was crazy but Daryl kind of reminded her of a redneck version of Zac which made her blush and then feel guilty because she found Zac attractive.

Laughing sarcastically Taylor just turned his attention back to the tv. He didn't care that Avery was trying to be ride with her words. He was getting used to it. "He's not with me that much. He still has time to date and have sex," he muttered knowing the last part would hit a nerve with Avery because it had him. It had been months since they last had sex. At least four months because it had been two days before she gave birth to Victoria.

"Well at least he's getting some unlike you who finds ways to always remain in the dog house," Avery shot back as she stood from the couch not even wanting to finish her damn show. "Just fuck off okay," she snapped before heading towards the front door, grabbing her purse along the way.

Watching Avery leave to head towards the front door, Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going?" he asked as he chewed on his lip. He hadn't meant for her to leave and he was afraid if she left him she'd never come back. He wouldn't deserve her coming back.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later Avery parked her car back in the driveway and got out. She had spent the last few hours complaining to her sister Jessica about her situation with Zac and with Taylor. Jessica had tried her best to help but in the end Jessica's only advice had been for Avery to admit to Taylor that she found Zac more attractive but that she was also still attracted to Taylor too.

Unlocking her door Avery raised an eyebrow when she didn't see any sign of Taylor,Zac,or Helen out in the living room. She knew they were here though because Zac's car was still parked out front.

"Tay?!" Avery called out as she walked down the hall. Checking Victoria's nursery she didn't see him nor did she see him when she checked Calliope's bedroom. Where the hell had her husband gotten off too?

Shutting the door to Calliope's bedroom Avery froze when she heard noises coming from her and Taylor's own room. Walking towards the door she opened it silently freezing again at the sight. There on the bed she shared with her husband was both of the Hanson brothers and some trashy looking redhead whom she assumed was Helen.

Helen it seemed was getting herself pleasured by Zac vaginally while sucking off Avery's husband. A man who remained oblivious to the fact that she was standing in the doorway.

Clearing her throat Avery watched as all three of the people on the bed broke apart and her husband's eyes shot open quicker than a bullet coming out of a gun. She could tell from him sitting up and quickly getting dressed that he hadn't planned on her showing up and ruining things.

Avery stayed silent as she let everyone get dressed and as soon as Zac and Helen left the room she slammed the door behind them not caring if she woke her daughters up. "What the hell was that?!" Avery asked her voice rising as she walked closer to Taylor.

Taylor just sat down on the bed as he looked up at Avery. He felt guilty that he had even let Zac talk him into that threesome but he had been horny and Zac knew that from Taylor's many venting sessions over the last few months. Zac knew that Taylor had been getting denied for sex.

"I was horny and stupid Avie," he whispered as he licked his lips. "I just...we haven't in months and Zac knew. He told me not long after he got here that Helen wanted a threesome and I agreed. I agreed because I needed sex."

Rolling her eyes at Taylor's words Avery felt as if she had been kicked in the gut. He needed sex so he had agreed to cheat. "You know I would have been willing to have a threesome with you and Zac if you had just asked," she spit out before taking her wedding band off and throwing it at him. "Get out of my house and take your shit with you."

Frowning at Avery's words he caught her ring before it fell onto the bed. "Where am I supposed to go?" he asked when she told him to get out of her house.

"Go stay with Zac and Helen," she responded before turning her back towards him and leaving the room. Slipping into her oldest daughter's room she locked the door behind her. She was running away from Taylor and from her marriage right now. At this moment she was sure she found neither Hanson brother very attractive.


End file.
